Guardian Angel
by System Freeze
Summary: SPOILERS 5.23 Sam and Dean have their reunion, but there's a catch.


Guardian Angel

Summary: Because we all know Dean and Sam deserve their reunion.

Spoilers: Up to Season 5 finale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was standing outside the house, under the streetlight that refused to either go out or stay on. Instead, it was at a permanent flicker, and he almost took the time to notice it. Almost, but not quite, because he was too busy staring at the picture perfect scene in the window across the street.

_He listened._

Sam knew when he asked Dean to make that promise that there was a 75/25 chance that he'd say 'fuck the world' and blow his brains out. Or worse, hunt down God to free Sam, or something equally stupid. But now, looking at the scene before him, his heart ached for a whole different reason.

This was what he could never have with Jess. This was the kind of life he'd wanted all along, and now that he was looking at it the only thing he wanted to do was run. There was no place in that sweet, apple pie lifestyle Dean would eventually have for a brother who'd been possessed by the devil and brought back by God.

Remembering that moment, Sam shook his head. To think, his suicide jump was the proof God had needed of his humanity, of his inherent goodness. He wasn't as Lucifer was, twisted and throwing the world's largest temper tantrum. He was Sam Winchester, who'd made really bad choices in his life for idealistic reasons. And God had granted him grace.

Looking in at the house, with Dean so broken and sad, yet taking comfort in Lisa and her son, Sam knew he should leave. But he had to watch, just a little longer, because it would be the last time he saw his brother.

He wasn't going to ruin Dean's only shot at happiness, but he needed to drink his fill before he left.

A few seconds later, though, Dean glanced out the window, and Sam had to duck down. Looking half-confused, half-disbelieving, Dean got up from his seat and headed towards the window. He looked out for several minutes, while Sam stayed crouched in the bushes across the street.

_Don't come out here._

Dean's eyes locked on the place where Sam was hiding, and stayed there for a half a minute. Finally, though, he headed back towards the table. Sam, moving quickly, left the bushes quickly and started heading for the sides of neighboring houses, hoping to stay out of sight.

The sound of the front door slamming open filled him with dread and relief.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, loud enough that God himself heard it.

Sam turned around, and Dean was running at him, full out, no holds bar running at him. He already had tears streaming down his face, and as he barreled into Sam, Sam felt them soak through his shirt. Then, there were no thoughts as both brothers held on to each other in a desperate, backbreaking hug. Sam felt tears falling from his eyes, and he finally let himself go.

They stood there, holding on for dear life, for a long time.

Finally, Dean pulled back enough to look up at Sam, and just stared. In a sore, raw voice, he asked, "How?"

Sam stared back at him, and whispered, "God saved me. He came into Lucifer's cage and saved me."

Dean's face showed shock, awe, and sadness. But right beneath those emotions, Sam felt the immense gratitude, which moments before had been killer rage. Dean hugged him to him again, and whispered into his shoulder over and over again, "Thank you."

Lisa's voice from the doorway made Dean break away, and turn towards her slightly. He never completely let go of Sam though, keeping his hand on Sam's jacket.

"Dean? What's going on?"

Dean cleared his throat, and visibly tried to collect himself. "It's…It's my brother, Lisa," he said, voice hoarse. "I just…haven't seen him in a while."

Lisa looked at them, doubtful that Dean was telling the whole story. She didn't push it though, just said, "Well, it's getting late. Would you like to invite him in?"

Sam interjected before Dean could say anything. "No, I just stopped by for a visit, Lisa. I won't be staying."

Dean turned his head so fast, he looked like he got whiplash. "The hell you aren't! Where else are you gonna go, huh?"

Lisa looked uncertainly between the two brothers, murmured something about heading inside, and shut the door.

"Dean, I only came to see you for a few minutes. I can't stay, I don't belong here," Sam said, pain in his eyes when he glanced at the house.

"What the hell do you mean you don't belong here? You're my brother, god damn it, and you just died! I never thought I'd see you again! This is exactly where you belong, with me!" Dean whisper yelled, not wanting to alert Lisa or anyone else to the details of their current situation.

Sam gave him a sad smile, and stared at the house, then at him. "You're going to live a normal life, Dean. One that doesn't include hunting and ghosts and death. One that doesn't include me, because I don't belong there," Sam said, not looking at him.

"You listen to me, Sammy," Dean growled, grabbing him and making him face him, "I just watched you die! And I made a promise to _you_, that's the only reason I'm here and not off sticking a forty in my mouth right now. This apple pie life you're talking about is nice, but it's not my life. I'm looking at it, right in front of me, and I thought I'd _lost_ it just 5 minutes ago, so don't you dare tell me that you don't belong in my life because you _are_ my life, Sammy! You're my brother, and I god damn well am not having a life without you in it if you aren't dead!"

At the end of his speech, Dean just stood there, glaring up at Sam, and Sam felt tears in his eyes. This time though, they were a mixture of joy and sorrow.

"Dean…I'm sorry. I can't…I don't belong," Sam said, eyes begging Dean to understand.

"How, Sam? How don't you belong?"

And like that, Sam was gone. Just vanished, right in front of Dean. Dean jerked back and looked around wildly, and the voice behind him made him whirl.

"Because God didn't just save me, Dean. He made me an angel."

Dean just looked at him in total shock, and then shook his head. "That's not…why would…you can't…"

"It is, and he did. I'll be watching over you now, since Castiel has to deal with Heaven's problems. I'm your guardian angel, Dean."

"Then don't leave me!" Dean yelled at him.

A tear fell down Sam's cheek, and he pulled his brother into a hug. "I'll never leave you, Dean. But I can't stay."

And like that, there was a rustle of wings and the air around Dean was empty. He let out another sob, and fell to the ground.

"Sammy…" he gasped, as he broke down again.

Sam's voice in his head said, _I'm here, Dean. Always. Remember your promise. I love you, big brother._

A few minutes later, Dean got up off the ground and headed inside alone. At least, he appeared to be. No one, not even Dean, could see Samuel Winchester, always a step behind him. But Dean could feel him, and it was enough. His guardian angel would never leave him.


End file.
